Taboo
by Elemental Dea
Summary: Somethings are never ment to be. Humans and Youkai alike are afraid of what they can't control. What happens when The Souls of Ying & Yang meet, & who wants to corrupt it all? Yu Yu Hakusho,Inuyasha,Original
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own any characters or mentionings from Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho or any other anime's/manga's.Though I do own my original characters & story plots.

Taboo

Prologue (pt 1)

Crossover

Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho/Original

Lush green trees surrounded the lonely village. A heavy silence hung among it, as gray clouds continuously rumbled closer. A normal human would consider this place to be deserted, but one should know better. Today was the day prophesized by a powerful oracle. A prophecy as this, frightened all who heard by the destructive, yet powerful possibilities.

In this world, there is a line between the realities of good and evil, where they clash upon one another. Where the two possibilities clash, is where humanity is found. For one cannot live without the other, just as it cannot rain without the sun. For pure good and evil cannot exist. For one is always influenced by the other.

This simple fact should have been known by all, since it is but a simple observation. But this is not the case. Only the old have come upon this conclusion. For they have lived their lives in this world. This fact is known by the wise in all four realms, by youkai and humans, spirits, and ghosts, alike.

But an exception was created. Long ago before the realms were made, a powerful youkai fell madly in love with a gorgeous woman. Though mating between a mortal and a youkai was a taboo, the two disregarded this fact and gave into their feelings. The beautiful woman gave birth to a beautiful silver haired, blue eyed boy. Though she fell into a great depression, for her love had been killed in battle. The responsibility of her son fell into her hands; she tried her best but could only live with the hatred against them for so long before she died.

Her son though, did not die from such oppression, but fled and grew up in a state of distrusting mind. For he was a hanyou and knew he was unwanted by youkai and humans. With a sick twist of fate he to found tragedy throughout his existence. Years later by another twist of fate he met a young woman, and then was sent out and forced to accompany her upon a journey. During this quest he fell in love with this young girl. Both grew closer over the years as they traveled on. After the final battle he admitted his love, only to expect rejection, but was surprised when the girl admitted her love for him as well.

The two created a taboo of their own, for this young girl was special in her abilities, unique in her frame of mind, devoid of evil. The hanyou filled will the darkness about his life still cared for this girl. They fell in love with one another, though neither was ethically allowed to converse with one another's species.

They had several stunning children with powers from both of their parents, making them even stronger then them. These children had children of their own, who coincidentally created taboos of their own.

By this time the three realms had been created. The descendents of the first forbidden love were cast into the Youkai realm. But these descendent did not fit in with the rest of the youkai. For their past generations had been tainted with taboo. Ordinary youkai constantly tried to exterminate this race, but their attempts were in vain. For these youkai had gained mixed powers never seen together before. Though some of these youkai held powers of mixed elemental, none were pure. But they were close.

Fear raced through the realm, and this taboo race, were cast into their own realm all of their own. Here hope resided for everyone that this taboo race would die out, as not to create offspring of an ultimate taboo.

The plan had supposedly worked for about 100 years, until a mysterious woman was rumored wondering about in the Realm of Youkai.

A youkai lord became very curious at this news, and ordered his men to retrieve her. When his men returned he saw a broken woman. Her clothes were askew, flesh battered, and sapphire eyes that had grown cold. His top advisor suggested that she be put out of her misery, for she looked as if she had no soul. But his being somehow called out to her wanting to help her, for somehow she was his charge. Confused at these feelings, he ordered her to be cleaned up and healed immediately. Actions were quickly taken and the lord departed into his chambers to ponder over this mysterious woman.

The lords' top advisor could not believe his lords actions. Although suspicious of it all, he continued to his duties putting everything in the back of his mind. Though he promised himself he would ponder upon this later.

Hot water poured over the young woman's wounds. She flinched at the pain, but gradually she welcomed the cleansing sensation. Steam hung heavy in the air just as the smell of perfumed scrubs graced her senses. Her body was being scrubbed down by complete strangers. She new she should leave before anyone truly found out about her. But her body felt as if her body was being cleansed of the filth of her past. For the first time she felt safe. Safe. The word sounded strange to her, but she welcomed it, if only for a short time, and relaxed into the hold of the women put in charge of bathing her.

The lord sat in his room pondering over his confusion. Why was he drawn to this strange woman so? He had never met this woman before in his life, but somehow he felt as if her presence was apart of him. This angered him so. How could a commoner bring upon such emotion? Grotesque woman, tainted and filthy.

But deep down inside he knew he didn't believe in those thoughts. So he cast himself in a condition of manic confusion.

This is how his advisor found him.

This so called advisor wasn't the most brilliant of youkai, but he possessed enough common sense in such a case to perceive his masters distressed state of mind.

"My Lord," the advisor daringly spoke "What seems to trouble you so?"

The lord heard the voice of another and was quickly torn from his train of thought. The Lord looked over his advisor; a slight wave of anger graced his face but was quickly replaced with amusement and bits of praise towards this man for entering his chambers uninvited.

"Mangu, do not fret, for it is nothing of your concern," the lord replied "but, since you are in my presence, can you inform me of this woman's condition?"

Mangu was slightly surprised at his master's interest in such matters, for there were more important matters to be tended too. But responded nonetheless.

"She has been cleaned and her wounds have been treated M'lord. What shall be done to her from here?"

A silence was present as the lord pondered over this question.

"Have her dressed and brought down for supper; in her condition I would assume she would enjoy a good meal."

Mangu was shocked. How could he want such a commoner enjoying a meal in his presence? He could understand if his master wanted a commoner in his presence for other purposes. But not as an actual being.

Mangu soon then turned to retort but quickly grew silent, for he saw the threatening glint upon his master's eyes.

Mangu, The Lord's Most Trusted Advisor, bowed before complying with his masters orders. But he regretted every action in this favor, for Mangu found them unacceptable.

When news of the Lords orders reached the ears of the awaiting servants, they immediately went to the mysterious woman and dressed her in appropriate garments acceptable of their master's presence. She was then sent to the dining quarters which she would soon share.

When news of these orders were heard by the woman, suspicion and fear roared through her senses, but never played upon her emotionless mask.

She was sent through double doors into the lavish dining chambers, were she was ushered to sit down and quietly wait for the master to enter.

She looked upon the room, which showed the extent of the master's wealth. This room was marble, covered in foreign silks, furniture encrusted with gleaming jewels, and the eating utensils were made of pure polished silver.

After examining everything she came to a conclusion that "this guy is probably some rich brat not worthy of my presence."

The door then creaked opened, revealing a severely pissed youkai. The woman looked upon this man and nearly gasped as her eyes met with rich violet orbs.

On the other side of the door, Before it opened.

Oak doors stood before him. His nerves suddenly grew worse at the thought of what lay in just the next room. Never before had he felt this way. He had faced youkai more massive than one could imagine, yet he stood here nervous at the thought of a woman and not just and woman, one he didn't even know.

Then his heart jumped when he heard a feminine voice in the next room.

"This guy is probably some rich brat not worthy of my presence."

This was insane. No woman no matter how they made him felt was going to say something to him. For he was the Lord of these lands, feared by many and regarded by all.

Anger filled his body, but dissipated when his gaze locked upon deep sapphire eyes.

A moment felt like an eternity, as the two strangers gazed upon one another. Each wanting to look away, but to mystified to do so. Strange emotions surged through each of their beings, somehow relieving some unknown fear within themselves.

A voice from behind the Lord broke the tension of the encounter.

The Lord turned to find his advisor behind him, with a bundle of papers in his hands.

Though slightly grateful that their awkward situation had been dismissed, both the Lord and the Mysterious woman turned to look at Mangu, each with anger blazing upon their features.

Mangu resisted the urge to shudder, and tried to hold firm under their harsh gazes.

"M'lord, the documents you wanted are now here as you can see, and you have a letter from the Lord of the Western Lands. It says it's urgent, and needs immediately dealt with. Would you like to view its contents now?"

A pained silence followed Mangu's words while the Lord decided his next actions. He knew he should go read this letter for it was his duty, but this woman intrigued him so. He wasn't sure if he should stick to his duty or follow his curiosity.

In the end his curiosity won the better of him, and responded with a more harsh than indeed "No."

And with that the Lord turned about entering the room, closing the oak doors upon the face of the furious advisor.

Implying that the woman was surprised by his actions was an understatement, but she skillfully held her confusion under an indifferent mask, just as she had before. But his action was not the main reason for her shock, rather the anger she had felt when this Mangu interrupted. Why would he feel as such when they didn't know one another?

The Lord then looked upon the young woman and apologized for Mangu's intrusion, before joining her in their dining arrangements.

Ever since the Lord sat down an awkward silence hung in the air, each one afraid to acknowledge the other.

During this time the young Lord took this as an opportunity to examine his guest.

His found this woman pretty but not drop dead gorgeous or such. But something about her…..her long locks of raven hair that held a bluish tint, her supple peach skin ( now because of her youki and treatment was almost completely healed), which he dearly wanted to touch only to find out if she was as soft as she looked. She was wearing a beautiful dress that did wonders for his imagination. The smooth black material that loosely hung her curves, gave way to his growing arousal. Noticing himself, he quickly looked away hoping to calm himself down before she had begun to notice.

She was looking everywhere in the room but at him. She didn't want to say anything that might upset how she felt. Then at the same time she wanted this strange feeling to leave her, so she could once again hide behind her emotionless walls.

Then it hit her.

A blush began to play upon her cheeks.

She new he had been watching her, examining her, but this is not what she expected his reaction to be. Her skin was tingling from under his gaze as he had raked his eyes up and down her body. A pit began to form in the bottom of her stomach when she realized that he was becoming aroused at her form.

But his looks didn't make this any easier. His hair was short and slightly spiked, and retained a deep purple tint that could only be challenged by his molten eyes. He was much taller than her, with broad shoulder and a leaner figure, leading her to the conclusion that under his clothes lay a chiseled body.

This was making the situation even more awkward by the second. Then she felt him turn his gaze from upon her form, and she took a deep breath before speaking. "M'lord, if I may ask, where am I exactly?"

He immediately turned his eyes back upon her, but to his disappointment she was staring at her plate.

"M'lady, you are in the Eastern Lands, which I rule over."

The woman turned to him and again their eyes met, both drowning in one another pools of sapphire and violet.

"Eastern Lands? How could this be so? I was told the ruler here was an old, powerful, and wise man. And as far as I can tell you fit into neither of these categories."

The young Lord was going to respond then realized what she had said to him. He didn't know how to quite react to this, for he never had been assaulted with such words before.

He a cockeyed gaze played upon his face, which made her laugh despite herself.

His heart seemed to melt when he heard her laugh, this woman before him was not the same woman who had entered his home. For she seemed to have no soul, but this woman who sat in front of him, whose laugh alone was filled with the hope of tomorrow.

After her laughter died down he gained his composure and answered her question.

"I can only assume that the old man you seek, to be my father. But unfortunately, he passed on recently leaving everything here for me to deal with. Though he has passed on, I will be happy to help you if it is a lord you were seeking."

The young woman slowly digested the information given, trying to weigh out her possibilities of survival, now that he who new of her past had passed unto the next realm, leaving her to deal with her troubles herself.

Would he understand my situation, if I told him? Would he accept me for what I am? Or would he cast me away as had the others? Though he is the son of the old man………

He's the son of the old man!

It was funny that she hadn't realized it before. If he really is his true son, than he is just like me! ……… So that must be why I feel such emotion in his presence.

A few weeks had past since this somewhat awkward meeting, each day that past left the woman with greater desire towards the young lord, but her knowledge still slowly ate away at her soul. Her body yearned to ask the question that so haunted her, but fear of rejection stopped her from continuing her actions.

Eventually she couldn't stand it anymore and demanded to see the lord. Heart racing she was led (well more forcefully demanding to be led) to his chambers. Outside his chambers her knees began to feel week, but taking a deep breath she entered his chambers.

Her eyes had to adjust to the dim room. Looking about she realized he was working a desk of sorts, with his back turned to her. She quickly walked over to the desk but stopped when a booming

"Who are you? And what do you need?" Sounded about the room.

"I'm Amaya …. Your guest here and I have come to talk with you."

The young lord immediately stopped his work and turned to look at the young lady. Tired eyes fell upon her delicate frame. A mysterious glint flashed about his features, but was quickly overcome by exhaustion.

Amaya wondered what was troubling him so. His health seemed to be depleted.

"Are you alright M'lord?"

He scanned over one of the things plaguing him so. Her.

"I'm fine." He replied, in a harsher than intended tone.

Amaya's immediately shot to life, but then the young lord quickly added "Just tired that's all….."

He slowly turned away from the woman before him and signed a letter he had been working on before Amaya's entrance.

In this bout of silence Amaya calmed herself before pursuing her reason of being there.

"M'lord, if you don't mind I would like to ask some questions of you."

The lord contemplated this and granted her permission to continue, but, on the condition that he could ask some questions of his own.

Amaya was uncomfortable with agreeing with this but agreed to those that she was able.

"M'lord..." Amaya was cut off.

"Please…call me Kio."

"….Kio, the previous lord, is…or was he your actual father?"

Kio found this to be an odd question to ask.

"Yes, he was"

"Then I am sure you know of his… abilities?"

"What do you mean by abilities?" Kio asked.

Amaya was uncertain how to explain her question. For she was asking a question of Taboo; completely forbidden, in this realm and the next, with a punishment worst than death itself.

"M'lord…or um Kio, was your father a… forbidden child?"

Violet eyes grew wide before regaining slight composer.

"What shall you gain from obtaining such knowledge?" Kio asked hurriedly.

Amaya grew ever more nervous.

Kio continued "For I will not reveal such knowledge to someone who wants to so lowly use it for such a greedy cause as personal gain."

Amaya could not directly respond. Of course she wanted such knowledge for personal gain, but he was completely anticipating her motives for obtaining such knowledge incorrectly.

"I would never use this against you. Rather I just wanted conformation."

"Conformation for what?" asked Kio in a rising tone.

Tears worked their way to the surface of sapphire orbs. Amaya held back unshed tears and continued "I wanted your fathers help. It was my original intention for coming here"

Kio was slightly puzzled but responded nonetheless. "How do you know my father?"

Amaya gazed out of the window at the star struck sky. Moonlight danced about her creamy skin. As if lost in a deep trance, she chose her words carefully and slowly. Images flashed through her mind; of the last she truly was happy.

Aww come on, U Know there was going to be a flashback somewhere

A raven haired child was deep in a pained meditation, still breathing heavily from her previous attempt at training. She was going through breathing exercises, trying to calm herself down, but could not correctly complete them.

Her anger was still flaring uncontrollably, for she still could not master her own abilities. Fire still scorched part of the forest floor, and smoke from he flames filled her senses. She didn't care anymore though. She had tried or ages and still could not control the fire and wind as she wished. Each time she tried to master her abilities, something would go awry and almost cause her insignificant death.

Thoughts of just giving up played through her senses. Tears began to spill from the eyes of an innocently labeled child. Her skin began to burn and her tears became ice cold. The wind rushed about her in a violently crazed manner, striking randomly at her small body. Freezing tears turning to hate.

The small girl thought this as it, but to her surprise strong arms picked up her small frame. Instantaneously the pain ceased, and the crushing wind stopped. She gasped for a deep breath.

Slowly she urged herself to raise her eyelids to gaze upon whatever had stopped her insanity.

Wise and worn violet eyes gazed back upon her own. A man beyond his years looked upon the small girl with kind eyes. In a soothing voice he spoke to the small girl. With wide eyes she agreed, nodding slightly. Getting comfortable in the mans arms she let exhaustion take over.

With a small smile the man carried the girl to her home. There he received permission to train the small girl, whom he happened to stumble upon her existence by chance; and in the end ended up saving it.

Stop complaining it was a short one

Kio listened to this story and realized that her sensei had been his father. As a child Kio remembered that his father would leave for periods of time, and return with stories of a small girl he had come upon in his travels, and that she was just like them.

Now Kio understood but….

"But why are you looking for him now?"

"I wanted to leave that place…."

"What Place?"

"The fourth realm of course."

"You're from the fourth realm?" Kio unexpectedly arose from his seat and cautiously walked over to Amaya, "You're not allowed to be here. If you're found out you will be… exterminated, to say the least." Kio worriedly continued.

"Yes I suppose so…"Amaya faded off for a moment. "But what about you?"

Kio was stunned. He had never told anyone. But she naturally figured it all out, he had been ignorant to not instantly realize it. When he looked to Amaya again she was gone. Panic flooded through his body.

A small sigh was heard from the balcony. Kio instantly dashed to the balcony, to find Amaya leaning upon the thick cement railing, studying the midnight view.

Kio couldn't explain his feelings, Panic, torment, lust, compassion, protectiveness, love? He hadn't the slightest clue.

"It's beautiful here," claimed a feminine voice.

Kio looked over the woman. She confused him so. But just knowing that she was here, made him happy. Well confused, but happy.

He walked over to Amaya and placed a single hand on her shoulder. Amaya turned to face him. Once again Violet met with sapphire, creating a pull between them.

These violet eyes were not the same she had known at so young of an age. These orbs were more vibrant and lively. They held so many emotions, all seemed to be aimed at her.

Kio watched sapphire eyes examine his own. He so wondered what she saw in them. Amaya smiled despite herself, and Kio watched her lips as she did so. So delicate her features looked and how soft her lips appeared.

The scent of sakura blossoms and filled his senses. Her scent was so intoxicating to him which drew him in even more. He privately wondered if she tasted as good as she appeared.

Time seemed to freeze, and nothing else really mattered, not the past, future, someone outside in the bushes, or the taboo they were committing. All that mattered was one another.

I wasn't originally going to make this story a fanfiction, but the plot I thought of was to good not to. The prologue is my original characters & such. But The other anime's will come into play in the first chapter (most likely)

Review?


	2. Prolouge Pt2

Sunlight leaked through jumbled curtains, onto a floor littered with random articles of clothing.

The form of a woman stirred slightly under silk sheets, but she was soon stopped by muscular arms wrapping around her body and warm lips pressing against her neck.

It all happened so fast, Amaya couldn't believe it. One moment she was staring into pools of beauty and mystery, then the next she was finding herself in several very erotic and pleasurable positions.

A blush cast over her cheeks as she thought about the previous night. But then a soft chuckle broke her from her daze.

"You're so cute when you blush"

Amaya looked up into bright lavender eyes. Happiness danced all about his expression, with lust & dominance in its depths.

He was simply gorgeous.

A soft moan escaped Amaya's lips as she felt Kio's hands roam her body once more. He nipped her neck with his fangs making his way to her ear then whispered "You now mine, my mate"

That was right. They were now mates. Together in destiny and together in lust as well.

Amaya adjusted her position on the bed & relaxed a bit, for she new she was not leaving anytime soon…

Months Later

Kio paced back and forth past the closed doors. He could hear Amaya's screams but he could do nothing for tradition would not allow him to go into the room yet.

His heart began to race, and he began to sweat. All became quit behind closed doors. Then he heard it, the cries of a child. No, wait that couldn't be right, it sounded like more than one! Kio ran to the doors, waiting at any minute to be allowed to enter.

When the doors opened he burst through heading straight for his beloved mate and now his children. When he reached them his suspicions where confirmed! She had twins! Kio was overjoyed! With shaking hands he reached for the small children. A wail erupted from the throat of one, setting the other off as well. Kio panicked, he didn't know what he did? Amaya chuckled lightly, and reached for Kio's shaking hands. She helped him both of his newly born children.

Kio's eyes shined with a new light, he felt as light as air! Never before had he felt such love for such delicate beings!

Amaya watched the scene in front of her then sat back to rest her eyes, for she was exhausted from the births.

Only a week had passed and talk had already spread through Kio's land; rumors that the children were cursed & that they were the youkai feared to exist. Kio tried as he could to stop talk as this but this only fed the fire.

Accusations were being launched at Kio & Amaya nonstop for being forbidden children themselves. Kio's land was becoming unsafe for this newly formed family to live any longer.

Kio convinced Amaya that they must leave for fear of harm to their children & themselves.

But as they attempted to leave the realized it was to late. The rumors & stories spread to lands they couldn't even imagine, nor wanted to at that fact. Thousands of youkai surrounded their home, disposing of any and all employees they could find. Searching for them.

There was nowhere to run at this point. Though they possessed some of the powers of the element, they were no match to the thousands of high class youkai that attacked them, attacked their children.

Blood seeped from Kio's wounds. He was slowly being ripped apart in the most painful way imaginable. Amaya was fairing no better. Though terrified and beaten both parents fought on, trying to protect their beloved children.

After the last drop of their blood had fallen the ruthless youkai advanced on the small infants. A burly youkai laughed at such an easy task as to killing these infants. How pathetic they were, they almost made him feel sorry…almost. He picked up a club high above his head and prepared to demolish the children in one foul swoop.

But… the light. A massive vortex or white and black light protruded from the children and the forms of a dragon & tiger developed in front of them.

It was only minutes before not a single youkai was left. The light faded & a woman cloaked in black crept through the bloody mess and stole away with the two most feared infants in all the four realms.

Sorry it took so long to update. I started schhol and its like killing me X.X though i am finally happy to get that damn prelouge finally finished.

i'll try to get more up soon.


End file.
